Travelin' Soldier
by Kara8
Summary: An AndrewRita songfic. Read to find out more!


Okay, I know everyone has had this problem: not being able to get a song out their head. That's been my problem for three days now! Finally, Hope agreed to help me write this in exchange for ten pounds of chocolate. She's scary right now. Anyway, this is an Andrew/Rita fic and has nothing to do with my "Night" saga. If anyone else has used this idea, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to copy it, I swear! The song, Travelin' Soldier belongs to the Dixie Chicks- whom I never even liked, but I do like this song. There will _NOT_ be a sequel. I don't feel this is my best work, but it served its purpose, and I really don't plan on redoing it any time soon. Read, enjoy and review!

Traveling Soldier 

Andrew sat down at the café table and looked at the menu the waitress had handed him.

_Two days past eighteen_

He was waitin' for the bus in his army greens

Sat down in a booth, at a café there

Gave his order to a girl with a bow in her hair

"Hello," A young woman smiled as she took the menu. "My name is Rita, and I'll be taking your order this evening. Do you know what you'd like?"

"Yes. I'd like a cheeseburger, medium rare, and a piece of cherry pie."

"No problem." Rita answered. "Coming right up."

"Order up, Jenny!" she called out then, slipping the order to the cook.

The diner was empty for the most part, so she busied herself by cleaning the tables, waiting for the young man's food to be ready, watching him from the corner of her eye. 'He seems so lonely.' She thought to herself. 'Lonely and shy.'

_He's a little shy, so she gave him a smile_

And he said would you sit down for a while

And talk to me, I feelin' a little low.

She said I'm off in hour and I where we can go

"Here you go, Rita!" Jenny said, passing the burger and pie out. "He's a cutie. Go for it, doll!"

Rita smiled again as she delivered the order. "Here you are. If you need anything else, please let me know."

"Um… You really aren't busy, are you?" he asked quietly.

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, do think you could sit down and talk with me for a little while? I'm a little depressed at the moment."

"I'm not allowed to right now." She answered quietly. "But I get off in an hour, and there's a place we can go and talk privately then."

"Sure!" Andrew smiled brightly. "I'll take my time here."

An hour later, Rita finished washing the dishes and removed her apron with a sigh. "See you next Friday, Jenny!" she waved as she met the young man at the door. "Ready?" she asked.

Andrew nodded and held open the door so she could walk out.

_So they went down and they sat on the pier_

He said I bet you got a boyfriend but I don't care

I got no one to send a letter to 

Would you would mind if I sent one back here to you

"There aren't very many people here." Andrew noted as they stepped out onto the pier.

"There's never very many people here." She agreed. "You said you were depressed. What about?"

"I received a letter this morning." He answered. "I've been drafted."

"Oh," she sighed. "I'm so sorry. Do you know what you'll be doing?"

"I was accepted into medical school, so I'll most likely be in the medic unit, near the front lines." He helped her sit down. "I know you've probably got a boyfriend, but I don't care. I don't have a sweetheart to send a letter to. Would it be alright if I sent one to you so I can at least pretend?"

Rita blushed, reading the name badge on his chest. "I don't have a boyfriend, Private Kingsmen. She answered quietly. "I'd be proud to receive a letter from a soldier fighting for our freedom. She rummaged in her purse for a scrape of paper and a pen.

"Here's my address. Make sure you come back safely, alright?"

"My name's Andrew." He replied as he accepted the napkin she'd written on. "And I intend to."

He glanced at his watch. "I have to go. The bus will start loading in about fifteen minutes."

Impulsively, Rita kissed his cheek. "For luck."

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

Too young for him they told her

Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home

Rita went back home, already planning her first letter to the handsome blond Andrew Kingsmen.

"You're late, Rita!" her mother called out from the family room. "I thought you wanted to practice to get into band this year. Your piccolo isn't going to play itself, you know."

"I'm sorry, Mom. I was talking with a young man who'd gotten drafted. We're going to be pen pals while he's away."

"You're a bit young to be falling for an unwilling soldier, Rita. You're only sixteen."

"I haven't _fallen_ for anyone, Mom." Rita protested. "We're just writing letters. It's not like we're going to elope or anything."

"Alright." Her mother looked slightly doubtful, but decided not to push the issue. "Let's practice before your father gets home."

_So the letters came from an army camp _

In California then Vietnam 

And told her in his heart 

It might be love and all of the thing he was so scared of 

"Rita," she read the first letter eagerly.

"I've been here at the training camp for two weeks now, and it's not as bad as it could be. There's a lot of physical endurance training, of course, but I'm also learning how to be a field medic. It seems that I won't be put on the front lines, after all. They want the most experienced doctors there. I can't blame them, those men deserve the best treatment possible.

School must have started for you again, how are you doing?

Sincerely and affectionately,

Private Andrew Kingsmen.

Rita breathed a sigh of relief.

He wasn't going to be sent into battle. He'd be safe.

Quickly, she pulled out her stationary to respond.

_He says when its starts getting' rough over here_

I think of that day sittin' down on the pier

And I close my eyes and see your pretty smile

Don't worry but I won't be able to write for while

Rita opened the most recent letter excitedly.

Over the past few months, she'd somehow managed to fall in love with Andrew.

Each had spoken of their hopes and dreams once this war was over. They had agreed to meet at the café as soon as he returned to Maine.

"My dearest Rita,

It seems like a different world. Your letters are the only thing which keeps me sane in this hell. The memory of your beautiful smile gives me a peace which even sleep cannot. Please don't worry, Rita, but I've been reassigned to the front lines for a while, and will be unable to write.

I love you.

Andrew."

Rita felt terror for a brief moment, but forced herself to release it. He'd be alright, he'd promised to come back. 

She'd just have to wait for the next letter, that was all.

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

Too young for him they told her

Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home

"You're still waiting for news?" Jenny asked. "It's been over a month now. How do you know he's even still alive?"

"He is." Rita answered. "We'd have heard if he wasn't, you know. And, he promised to come back safely."

"Alright," Jenny agreed. "Just remember, every soldier makes that promise to his sweetheart. They don't all come back."

I've got to go." Rita said. "There's a game tonight and I want to do some last minute practice."

_One Friday night at a football game_

The Lord's Prayer said and the Anthem sang

A man said folks would you bow your head

For a list of local Vietnam dead

"-And the home of the brave." They finished the song and waited for the game to begin.

"There's one more thing before we can be seated." The principal said. "Would you all please bow your heads for a list of local Vietnam dead." He pulled the two page list and read in a somber tone. "Captain Darien Shields, Private Jonathan Smith, Major Gary Jackson, Private Andrew Kingsmen, Captain Thomas-"

Rita didn't hear the rest of it. "Andrew," she whispered. "NO!"

Quickly, she grabbed her piccolo and left, tears rolling down her face.

No one followed.

_Cryin' all alone under the stands_

Was a piccolo player in a marchin' band

And one name read and nobody really cared

But a pretty little girl with a bow in her hair

She'd spent the game in the girl's locker room, crying the entire time.

When she heard the cheers saying her school had won, she left, hiding under the bleachers as she continued to sob.

'No one else even cares,' she thought to herself. 'He was going to be a doctor, but now he's gone, and nobody cares!'

_I cried, never gonna hold the hand of another guy_

Too young for him they told her

Waiting for the love of a travelin' soldier

Our love will never end

Waitin' for the soldier to come back again

Never more to be alone

When the letter says a soldier's coming home

"I'll always remember you, Andrew." she whispered. "Always."

Thank goodness that's finally over. Please don't flame me for killing off Darien right there, belive it or not every single person read is a real person I've known in my life- Darien having been in my dreams if you haven't read "Second Chances". Anyway hope you liked! Next chappie of "Returns" should be out by Thanksgiving!

Kara 


End file.
